


The Ritual To Save The Duel Monster Spirit World

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Boy Pregnant, Cum Swallowing, Cum mixing, F/M, Girl Penis, Girl pregnant, Long Tongues, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Teen Pregnancy, Twincest, boy pussy, penis sucking, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: After 5000 years of the minus curse the Duel Monster Spirit world and the Human World are still affected by it and are starting to merging together causing earthquakes to happen in both world. What exactly will Leo, Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon have to do in order to save both worlds. Take place right after the defeat of Z-one





	1. Prologue

*Me* Okay so this here is another stand alone story

*Leo* Whats the Rating

*Me* **Only Readers 18 and up can read this Lemon**

*Luna* Wow first time I've seen bold and all capital letters at the end of that

*Me* I just feel like that had to be addressed that

*Leo* So who is the main pairing

*Me* (Grins) you two with your Dragons

*Luna* Huh?

*Me* I never saw a pairing like it before so I figured I take it on like my last one also this is a stand alone story

*Twins* (nod their heads in under standing) Moonlion 1994 Does not own Yugioh 5d's but owns the plot  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Luna was just coming out of the shower when a brown furry duel spirit appeared out of no where

 _"Kuri"_ said the Spirit and Luna neerly yeld

"Kuribon what are you doing here!" Luna asked as she tried to cover herself

 _"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said frantically

"The Duel Monster spirti world and earth are merging together" Luna asked paled. _'That explains the recent earthquakes the earth has been having lately'_ Luna thought to herself earthquakes around the world have been happening more frequently lately and it has sciencetists left scratching ther heads "Okay just let me get dressed and I'll go to the spirit world" Luna said

 _"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said as Luna's face went red from embarrassment

"What do you mean I'm all set and bring Leo with me!?" Luna asked. Her and Leo have been dating each other in secret for about two after Z-one was defeated the only other people that know about their relationship are Yusei and Akiza.

 _"Kuri, kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said

"Just because we are dating each other and we are siblings and have seen each other naked plenty of times that does not mean-"Luna was inturpted by a knock at the bathroom door

"Luna are done showering I need to go badly!" Leo asked as Luna sighed

"Yeah Leo come in" Luna said deciding to just dripdry as Leo opened the bathroom door and saw her standing there naked with a brown furry ball with a ribbon on it's tail. Looking away Leo's is not sure on how to react to seeing Luna still naked. Luna walked up to her twin and kissed him on the lips which helped him "Just go don't mind my naked presence what so ever" Luna said as they parted

"Oooookaaaaay?," Leo said as he went to the toilet and pissed "By the way that Kuribon toy looked so realistic were did you get it" Leo asked

"Kuribon toy?" Luna asked questioning the Duel spirit in question "Um Leo she no toy whats so ever this is her spirit" Luna said as Leo flushed the toilet

"Wait you mean that is Kuribon's Spirit" Leo asked as Luna nodded confused "That explains all of those noices I've been hearing" Leo said

 _"Kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said

"Huh?" Leo questioned

 _"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said

"Okay hold on, hold on, I'll translate" Luna said to Kuribon then looked at Leo "Kuribon said that Ancient Fairy Dragon gave you the power to see and hear duel monster spirits after the way you protected me in our duel against Aporia" Luna said "and also we are going to the spirit world and we both have to be naked apparently." Luna added

"Oh so is that why you're still naked?' Leo asked as Luna nodded "Wait why naked?" he asked as an after thought

"I don't know" Luna said "I didn't get the chance to ask" Luna said

 _"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said

"Apparently it's for an ancient ritual to save the spirit world for mirging with the human world" Luna said translating for Kuribon "Whats that supposed to mean?" Luna asked Kuribon

 _"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri"_ Kuribon said as Luna blushed

"Kuribon said just for you to get naked and then we will be transported to the Duel Monster Spirit World because Kuribon will open the portal and Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon explain the ritual" Luna said while shrugging her shoulders

Shrugging Leo took his clothes off and Luna was able to see his penis agian just a he was able to see her pussy as they were growing up "Okay now what?" Leo asked as Luna grabbed her Boyfriend/Brother's hand

 _"KURI!"_ Kuribon shouted and a white light surrouned the twins  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* End of Chapter 1

*Luna* What exactly will you have us do?

*Me* I'm not sure

*Leo* Well what ever it is hopefully it's good

*Me* Oh it will be

*Twins* Please leave a kudo and a coment


	2. Chapter 1 Explaination of the Ritual

Chapter 1 Explaination of the Ritua;

*Me* Chapter 1

*Luna* So how exactly does this ritual work

*Me* It will be explained in this chapter

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 Does not own Yugioh 5d's but owns the plot

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KURI!" Kuribon shouted and a white light surroned the twins. Once the light faded Leo and Luna are now standing naked in a thick forest. Leo looked aroud and was really exited about being in the spirit world

"So this is the spirit world?" Leo asked abit exitedly as Luna looked at him with a smile

"Yup I almost forgot this is your first time here" Luna said as she and Leo started walking as Kuribon lead them to where they have to be.

"So why do we have to be naked again?" Leo asked as Luna shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know Kuribon said that you and me had to come to the spirit world so wa can stop it and the earth from merging" Luna said as Leo nodded in understanding until they start to smell something sweet and salty

"What that smell?" The twins asked as Kuribob turned to them

"Kuri" Kuribon said and Luna translated

"Sex?" Luna asked making sure she heared right

"Kuri" Kuribon said as the twins blushed as they looked at each other.

"Ahh Life Stream! I'm cuuummmmiiiinnnngg!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Ahh Ancient Fairy! I'm cuuummmiiinnnnggg!" yelled another familiar voice.

The twins looked and saw a brown dragon with a red needle on it's left arm and a blue dragon with fairy wings and green hair and the brown dragon had his penis inside the blue dragon's pussy. The twins looked at their dragons with wide eyes.

"Um did you two invite us here to watch you two have sex or is it about this ritual tha Kuribo talked about?" the twins asked as their dragons blushed

"Well how else do you think the spirit world is populated?" Life Stream asked

"Anyways me and Life Stream actually created the spirit world for duel mosnters through our love making with our signer partners 5000 years ago and it supposed to be refreshed every 500 years but When Zeman the Ape King Imprisioned me in stone and Life Stream was serverly injured incased in a body armor cast and do to the minus curse the spirit world took on too much darkness which caused it to spin in a negative rotation and start to merge with the closest world and it just so happen to be the human world at that" Ancient Fairy said

"Okay so let me get this strait Duel Monster spirits can reproduce?" Leo asked confused as Luna was about to point out to her twin/boyfriend that was a stupid for a question but then stopped

"Thats actually a good question but not really the main point to this hole thing, what Ancient Fairy Dragon just said it makes sence as to why we've been getting so many earthqukes in our world and I bet the Duel Monster Spirit World has also been getting earthquakes" Luna said as Ancient Fairy Dragon scooped up the twins in her arms, her hand touching Luna's pussy and Leo penis.

"That is correct" Ancient Fairy said "Leo, Luna this ritual requires you two to both get pregnant"

"But I'm a boy how am I going to get pregnant and why do we have to get pregnant?' Leo asked

"Good question on both accounts" Life Stream said " You see your past lives asked us to use magic and so Luna would have swallow my cum in order to changer her gender to male wile you Leo would have to swallow Ancient Fairy's cum in order to change your gender to female but that only happen after you cum inside Luna's pussy 10 times then you guys during will swallow our cum to change gender as I have stated before and during your first ten rounds of sex me and Ancient Fairy Dragon will cover you both in our cum mixutre and before you ask you have to stayed covered in it during your next ten rounds where Luna would cum inside your pussy 10 times"

"However there is a special spot in order to do all of this" Ancient Fairy Dragon said a she and Life Stream Dragon started to fly to the right as Ancient Fairy Dragon carried the twins to a cave where it looked like a giant made it on the left side of the cave the us a stalagmite that looks like it is in the shape of a penis and on the right there is a small vertical hole that kinda resemble a pussy

"Is that a stone pussy and a stone penis?" Luna asked as Ancient Fairy Dragon explained

"This is where the ritual will take place all you two have to do is act as keys basically to open the cave of beginings" Ancient Fairy Dragon said asn the twins marks of the Crimson Dragon glowed red and the stone penis glowed pink and the stone pussy glowed blue

"So I have to put that stone penis inside my pussy and Leo has to put his penis inside that pussy on the side of the cave?" Luna asked as Life Stream dragon nodded

"Yup you two have to have sex with nature" Life Stream said as he lifted his signer in to his arms and fondled with Leo's penis. Once Leo's penis was hard he placed him on the right side of the cave and Ancient Fairy Dragon massaged her signer's pussy and let her long to tongue lick Luna's pussy as Life Stream Dragon wrapped his long tongue around Leo's penis to get the twins wet in between the legs

"Is their some kind of magic that alows us to have really long tongues as well or no?" Leo asked as Life Stream Dragon Unwrapped his tongue from Leo's penis and rolled it back in to his mouth

"Actually all Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon signers alway have long tongues" Life Stream Dragon said as Ancient Fairy Dragon rolled her tongue up into her mouth

"Really?" Luna asked as she felt her wet pussy

"Yup, if you stick out your tongues and tug on the tip it should elongate" Ancient Fairy said and the twins did just that and their tongues elongated down to their chests

"This is pretty cool" Leo said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth

"Any ways you two might want to start having sex with those parts of the cave" Life Stream Dragon said as Leo pushed his penis inside the caves pussy hole and Luna slammed herself down on the stone penis as Leo and Luna fucked nature the entrance to the cave opened five minutes later the twins were reaching their peaks at the sane time

"I'M! Cuuuuuummmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!" Leo and Luna said at the same time as Leo unloaded his sperm inside the rocky pussy and and Luna's juices traveled down the hole in the tip of the stone penis

"Quick let get you inside" Life Stream Dragon said as he grabbed Leo and Ancient Fairy Dragon grabbed Luna and flew the twins into the cave

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Me* Okay Chapter 2 Complete

*Leo* So we just had sex with nature to open a cave?

*Luna* And the elongated tongues is just abit weird

*Me* I figured I would put my own spin on things

*Twins*(shugged) Please leave a kudo and a coment


End file.
